


Snowblind

by blakefancier



Series: Snow Series [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Avon take a moment to rest after GP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowblind

When I wake, he is not lying next to me. I place my hand on the imprint of his body; it holds no warmth.

I look up, to the other side of the room. He stands at the window, his fingers pressing against the glass. The moonlight catches the silver strands in his hair and makes his skin incandescent.

He doesn't stir when I slip out of bed and stand behind him. Although it startles him when I press my hand against his back.

"The snow is melting," he says.

I sigh and look out the window. Yes, the snow is melting.

He turns and traces a finger from my temple down my jaw. His finger hovers over my mouth, almost brushes my lips. Almost touches before dropping down to his side.

It is the 'almost' that makes me want to grab his hand and shove his fingers into my mouth. There would be no denying it then. But I don't.

He presses his forehead to mine and in a broken voice whispers, "I'm tired."

Ah, and that is why.

I look over at the bed and smile.

He makes a choking sound that I realize is laughter and allows me to pull him back into bed.

We settle together, bodies pressed tight, one of his hands holding mine.

I wait for him to kiss me. I wait for him to settle me on my stomach or to slip down my body and suck me.

Instead his fingers run over my palm, the back of my hand, the fragile area between digits--learning.

I close my eyes. As I drift towards sleep I think I feel his lips brush against my knuckles. But I can't be sure.


End file.
